The invention relates to the repair of bumper mounts attached to the front bumper on motor vehicles and, more particularly, to the repair of bumper mounts on large trailer trucks which have been damaged at their attachments to the bumper,
Generally, there are two bumper mounts, also referred to as bracket front springs, attached to the interior of the front bumper of large trailer trucks such as Peterbilt trucks. The bumper mounts are usually made of cast aluminum are about eighteen inches in length, about fifteen inches at its highest point and about seven inches in width. They weigh about thirty to forty pounds.
There are two bumper mounts attached to a truck, one each at opposite ends of the front bumper. The two bumper mounts are attached at their front ends to the bumper and at their rear sections attached to and support the two frame rails which extend beneath the length of the vehicle. Also, attached to the bumper mounts are the front engine mount, the radiator mount and the front spring.
The bumper mounts are constructed to protect and prevent damage to the frame rails. This is accomplished by the bumper mounts absorbing the impact of a collision at the front end of the truck and protecting the frame rails from damage. Unfortunately, the lower front section of the bumper bracket can break off easily at its attachment to the bumper in only a minor collision with an object. Thus, the entire front bottom section of the bumper bracket is left dangling without support causing a serious structure problem. As a result the entire bumper bracket must be replaced at considerable cost for the parts and labor.